


Goodbye, my friend.

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Merlin Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: Lancelot says goodbye.
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834468
Kudos: 19





	Goodbye, my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently writing angsty drabbles makes me feel a little bit better, so I wrote 4 of them yesterday. I won't be posting them all at once, but they will undoubtedly be posted soon.
> 
> This idea was given by a friend, and I am very grateful for it.

"Please, don't do this!"

Merlin's voice seemed too quiet, too feeble, in the face of what lay before him. Maybe if he yelled louder, he could stop this from happening, could stop his best friend from taking his place.

"It's alright, Merlin," Lancelot told him with a soft, rueful smile. "You need to stay here and watch over Arthur. Besides, I'm more than happy to die for you. You're a good man, the best out of all of us."

The knight turned towards the tear between worlds, head held high, the very picture of nobility and honor.

"Goodbye, my friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
